


All the galaxy and final space

by shuigenwoshu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuigenwoshu/pseuds/shuigenwoshu
Summary: 尼禄阴差阳错间成为拯救银河系的大英雄尼禄与新V的故事未来时空设定
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (DmC), Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. 你这个偷东西的贼

**Author's Note:**

> V是独立人格，具体怎么个独立法，后面有提😊
> 
> 这个争取每天一更，搭配另一个完成双更（确定不是偷懒？想了想，不是🤣）
> 
> 设定参考《final space》😁
> 
> 其他设定会陆续补充

尼禄躺在地上，爆炸声在耳边此起彼伏，他的右腿应该是断了，因为他的右手竟然可以摸到后脚跟，又或者他正以一种非常别扭的姿势躺着，他不知道。不过无所谓了，因为他现在连喘气都困难。  
爆炸产生的火光映在头盔上，一片红色，真好。他现在也分不清自己眼前的红色是来自飞船残骸还是脑袋的剧痛，反正无论哪个，都不是什么好事。  
尼禄能感到有人影在晃动，但是看不清是谁。  
不好意思，如果你的头盔烂个大洞，整个生命维持系统呈刺眼的黄色并在眼前不停的闪烁，你也难以分辨外面的情况。  
不过，对方是在检查自己的飞船吗？你这个偷东西的贼！它都被你打成这样了，你还不肯放过它？  
尼禄用手撑着地面，数了三下，用力往下压。呲，好吧，虽然看不到身体现在处于怎样的状况，但至少肋骨是断了，我想想，有两根吧。嘿！这说明我还有知觉，这是好事！

人影在他脑袋旁边停下。  
“终于决定杀了我吗？”  
他手里拿的，那是什么？棍子？  
没想到对方是这么老派的杀手。  
尼禄好笑的闭上眼睛，自己到底是怎么变成现在这样的呢？

都怪妮可！

就妮可破事多！尼禄一边不情不愿的收拾行李，一边暗地里骂自己的发小。  
“嘿，我认得这个表情，我知道你在骂我！”棕红色爆炸头少女靠在门框上，手里拿了只烟，眼角带笑的看着尼禄。  
“你知道就好，这样我就不用骂出声了，”他把机械枪狠狠的塞进包里，想了想，连带着几条内裤也一起塞进去，然后凶狠的瞪着对方，你别想对我这种打包方式有意见！  
名为妮可的少女挑着眉，看看尼禄又看看行李，举起双手做投降状，“我只是想说....”  
“你想都不要想，”尼禄没好气的打断，如果不是这个家伙多事，自己才不用去管什么求救船，也用大老远跑到银河系的另一端，来回好几个地球日！

尼禄和妮可都是孤儿。  
这么说不太准确，只有尼禄是标准的孤儿，无父无母不知来历的那种。  
妮可算不上孤儿，她有一个父亲，曾经有一个父亲，不过在第二次银河防御战中失踪了。妮可最爱的祖母自那不久后也过世了，她好像还有一个舅舅，但也失踪了。在比谁的身世更惨这件事上，二人真的是不分伯仲，或许这就是为什么他俩在满14岁后，一起选择离开星际救助站，搭伙混日子。  
不过，有一说一，妮可真的是非常有天赋，从日常机械维修到飞船改造，样样精通。在这种实力对比下，尼禄就只能发挥自己的优势，比如说力气大，比如说恢复能力强，再比如说观感特别敏锐（别问他为什么会这样，你问，就是想挨揍），成了妮可的保镖兼马仔（前者是尼禄的自我定位，后者是妮可对他的定位）。

他俩有一架破破烂烂的小飞船，还没起名（二人在叫什么上始终不能达成一致），除了杀人放火以外，基本上什么活都接也什么活都干（两个十几岁的少年，生活可是很艰辛的）。偶尔他们也会扫荡一下别人遗弃的飞船残骸，看能不能淘点有用的东西，毕竟靠他们平时零散的委托挣不了几个钱。  
当然，如果能加入“星际快艇”公会，就不必自己跑单了，每个月公会都会按绩效分配任务，收入也稳定。可问题是，尼禄不愿意，他受不了公会那套官僚作风，他们的小飞船按公会评级是最低别的D-0，这意味他们只能干点跑腿的工作，比如说送快递。用妮可的话说，这简直是浪费人生，还不如自己单干，然而单干的结果就是原本用来赚外快的清理废旧飞船竟然慢慢变成了他们的主业了。  
尼禄语：坑爹！

为了更好的满足副业需求（现在是主业了），天才如妮可，发明了一种装置，可以扫描所在位置太阳系范围内被“遗弃”的飞船，其基本原理就是对搜寻视野内所有飞船不停发信号，看对方是否有回应，这有点像打骚扰电话，虽然无耻但是有用。  
妮可语：要脸干什么？能吃饭吗？能换通用电子币吗？  
这样做会被正常飞船屏蔽信号，但也能顺利筛选出剩下对象里潜在的弃船。  
一般分为两种情况，无回应和有回应。无回应就是标准弃船，大部分是突然遭遇特殊情况，全体人员不得不快速撤离，比如说遇到星际海盗，电子风暴，小行星事故等。这是尼禄他们最乐意遇见的，因为大部分有用设备得以完整保留，而且无人认领，简直得来毫不费功夫，就像去超市疯狂购物不用掏钱一样痛快。  
对了，这不叫偷，这叫拾，二者完全不一样！  
对于第二种有回应的情况，就比较复杂了。  
首先，一般飞船不可能在宇宙中一声不响漂浮一个地球月以上，供给是个问题。其次，如果出现事故，飞船的自动报警系统会主动连续发出求教信号，直到有人接收为止。最后，是海盗船为吸引普通飞船前来营救而故意伪装成事故飞船。  
对于尼禄这样的“拾荒者”，碰上海盗，真不一定谁打劫谁（比穷，尼禄从没怕过谁），况且每个区域基本上都是固定一群海盗，混得久了，大家也知道尼禄的情况，所以一旦发现是尼禄他们，就会立即屏蔽（已经混到了人嫌狗憎的地步）。

所以尼禄本来是不想出去的，他刚刚从外面回来，飞船需要保养，他需要休息。但妮可作为一个具有资本家潜质的“伙伴”（雇主），本着最大剥削劳动者剩余价值的目的，又把那个小雷达给打开了，然后他们就收到了一串奇怪的信号。从一颗小行星上发出的，断断续续，全部都是乱码，压根不知道对方想说什么。  
尼禄是真不想管，但受制于宇宙公约（没想到吧，尼禄是一个守法公民），一艘船如果发出求救信息，收到信号的船只必须在能力范围内前往营救或者向有关组织报告。尼禄不符合“无能力”的条件，而且他也没法向别人解释他是怎么发现这个信号的。  
最重要的是，他有个胳膊肘往外拐的“伙伴”。  
“往好处想，如果是其他星系的友人，你救了他们，说不定还能得个奖章之类的。”  
切！才怪！  
“退一万步想，如果这只是电脑发出的杂音，毕竟那个地方磁辐射很强，说不定还真是一艘弃船，那我们就有机会打捞一笔了！”  
这才是你的目的，好吗！

然后尼禄就看到了这艘停在小行星上的飞船。  
太漂亮了！简直是艺术品！  
流线型船身，舒展的两翼，全体通黑，只在机翼末端涂有亮蓝色油彩，驾驶室位于中央并向前突起，里面一片漆黑，应该是用特殊绝光材料做的。整个飞船相当扁平，所以不是普通运输船，难道是战机？可是没见过这款机型啊！  
尼禄自己开的小飞船在对比之下，相形见绌，他头一次这么嫌弃自己的小家伙。小破船围着漂亮的“鸟型”转了一圈，对方没有任何反应，他看了一眼引擎，淡黄色的金属管也没有受损的迹象。奇怪，这么漂亮先进的飞船，不会没人要啊？  
尼禄正犹豫着是快点离开还是停下去仔细看看，突然黑色飞船两翼竖起了四排银色钢管，艹！  
他拐弯已经来不及，砰，船尾还是中了一发，整个船身都在晃动，红色警报刺耳的响起。  
他妈的，这就是你打招呼的方式吗？  
尼禄看了一眼引擎仪表盘，还能用，他准备开光折叠离开，肯定是打不过的，先逃吧！  
然后就是第二轮射击，砰砰砰。  
尼禄在被自己飞船弹出去的那一刻，他在想，妮可，你赔我的船！


	2. 去你妈的，格里芬

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意，本章开始有脏话
> 
> PS：我知道小行星表面没有空气，这个不合理以后会解释，剧情需要
> 
> PS：PS：弗雷曼人取自《沙丘》系列，生活在盛产香料的沙漠星球，这种香料吸食后可以预见未来，吸食者眼睛特别蓝，其中的重要人物是沙漠殖民者的儿子与当地土著首领女儿的小孩，而且是一对双胞胎，你们品，细品

对方只是简单走近尼禄，低头凝视，并无多余动作。  
不过这倒给了尼禄一个全景，他终于看清这家伙手里拿的是什么了，银色拐杖？！  
面带黑色呼吸罩，单手支着金属拐杖，这是什么神仙造型？如果不是胸口太痛，尼禄真想大笑出来。  
“你叫什么名字？”低沉沙哑的嗓音，这家伙还带了拟声器。  
你是认真的吗？尼禄想给他一拳，把我从天上打下来，然后再互相通报姓名，这人是今天才长大的吗？  
“怎，怎么？要，要给，我，立墓碑？”  
我靠，真疼，但嘴上不能输。  
对方虽然带着面具，看不到表情，但尼禄的态度显然引起了这人极大的兴趣。面罩怪（尼禄语）歪着头，蹲了下来，仔细观察他。  
尼禄拿出自己最凶狠眼神，并无视眼皮上慢慢滑落的血珠。他虽然姿势不利，但气势一定要有。呲，血流到眼里了，真疼。尼禄抬起嘴角，眨眨左眼，自己的表情一定是太诡异了，因为对方竟然笑出了声。  
“你真是奇怪。”  
你才奇怪，你们全家都奇怪！  
“你是不是快要死了？”  
废话，另外，关你屁事，不对，这就是关你的屁事！  
尼禄深吸一口气用尽最后的力量大喊道，“我艹你大爷！”  
他死也要死得有尊严！  
对了，为什么自己还能呼吸，头盔上不是有个大洞吗？尼禄带着疑问昏了过去。

“嘿，嘿，漂亮小鬼（pretty boy），醒了就别装睡了。”  
谁啊，尼禄呻吟了一下，他家怎么会有陌生大叔，下一秒他想起来了！自己被个带面罩的王八蛋给打下来了。  
“靠，”嗓子有点哑，头还很疼，眼睛也睁不开，他想摸下脑袋，但是动了动手，被锁住了！  
“嘿，他醒了。小鬼，我劝你不要乱动啊，你现在脆弱的就像个玻璃娃娃。”  
你大爷，你才是娃娃，不对，你才是小鬼，不对，你是嘴贱的大叔。  
尼禄慢慢睁开眼，头顶是刺眼的白光，他努力抬起头环顾左右，发现自己在一个长方形玻璃罩内，尼禄顿时松了一口气，这是治疗箱，看来对方不想他死。  
只要不让他死，他就没什么好失去的，毕竟已经穷到只剩一条命了。

面罩怪出现在自己的头顶，现在尼禄双目炯炯有神，可以大大方方直视对方了。  
“你先不要激动。”  
奇怪，所以是至少两个人吗？因为这家伙依然是沙哑的声音。  
尼禄又用力晃了晃四肢，不出意料的纹丝不动，我不激动我不激动，毕竟我想激动都激动不了。  
于是他继续用眼神刮着对方。  
面罩怪满意的点点头，“我有一个坏消息要告诉你。”然后他故意停了一下，就好像在等待尼禄发问一样。  
切，爱说不说，能有啥？  
“小鬼，你的右腿没了~~~”变态大叔带着充满坏笑的声音在尼禄耳边响起。  
什么！？尼禄用力撑起上半身，他还没坐起来，治疗箱四周就突然喷出白色气体，他又昏过去了。  
尼禄听到的最后一个单词，格里芬，好像是面罩怪说的。

尼禄再次醒过来，脑袋还有点晕乎乎的。  
“格里芬，我再说一遍，不要乱喷镇静剂。”  
“你不是叫他不要激动嘛，我看他刚刚挺激动的，我这是在帮你，别不识好歹。”  
原来未露面的猥琐大叔叫格里芬，还真是一个猥琐的名字。  
尼禄轻轻抬了一下右腿，发现本该是白色肉质大拇指的地方竟然换成了银色金属大拇指。自己的腿是真没了，这简直太棒了，他的处境敢不敢再惨一点？  
“我给你安装了机械假肢，拥有完整的神经触感，如果你需要，还可以覆上仿生膜，”面具怪看着他耐心的解释道。  
他又在等什么，谢谢吗？做梦去吧，我对我的肉体小腿非常满意，如果不是你，我现在还能欣赏我健美的小腿！  
所以尼禄咽了口吐沫，毫不客气的回答，“去你妈的！”  
“这小鬼看起来还是很激动啊，需要我再给他喷点镇静剂吗？”  
“住手，格里芬！”  
“去你妈的，格里芬！”

格里芬和面罩怪都让尼禄的突然怒吼给吓了一跳。  
“哇哦，真是暴躁而又粗鄙的小鬼，你爸妈没教你一点礼貌吗？嘿，V，让我再给他喷点镇静剂吧，或者清洁剂也可以，我觉得他的嘴应该洗洗了，或者我们把他扔出去吧，当个彻底的太空垃圾.....”  
尼禄正要开口继续骂，面罩怪，不，这个叫V的人开口了，“闭嘴，格里芬。”  
“我想你最好镇静下来，否则我真的可能要考虑格里芬的建议了，”V的声音依然低沉，但这次口气却很严肃。  
好吧好吧，尼禄乖巧的躺好，保持沉默。你指望他现在怎么做，逃又逃不走，只能躺平任人宰割，他最好祈祷这家伙不是奴隶贩子。  
“我知道你叫尼禄，我破解了你的飞船信息。”  
尼禄张开嘴还没来得及发出任何声音，就看见对方伸出带着硬壳手套（讲究人）的食指放在面罩嘴唇的位置，尼禄听话的又合上了嘴。  
“乖孩子（good boy）~~~”  
去你妈的，格里芬，尼禄默默比了一个中指。

V饶有兴趣的看着尼禄继续说道，“我也知道你住在一个叫弗杜那的航空港，你还有一个室友3.叫妮可，是个女机械师。”  
看把你能的，尼禄撇了一下嘴，他不知道对方想干啥，如果V真的看过他们的信息，就应该知道尼禄穷得可以喝西北风了，而且他无亲无故，所以真的没有什么额外价值。对了，提起妮可他就来气，等他回去了，他就.....  
问题是他还能不能回去。  
“我叫V，很遗憾我们第一次见面非常不愉快，”面罩怪把手放在胸口，微微低了一下头，“请你原谅我，毕竟就算加上呆在培养器里的时间，我也才两个月大，人类社会的社交礼仪我不是很懂。”  
尼禄震惊的看着这个面罩怪，难道这里面有一个婴儿，高智商婴儿？找理由能不能找个像样点的？是瞧不起我读书少吗？  
“哈哈哈哈，V，他好像不相信你说的，哈哈哈哈......”  
面罩怪不耐烦的打了一个响指，“哔”，格里芬刺耳的笑声戛然而止。  
“请你相信我，我是弗雷曼人，我们天生不会说谎。”  
弗雷曼人？好像听说过，算了，骗谁呢，历史课尼禄都是睡过来的。  
“我发现你认识这个星系的很多人，也去过很多地方，而且你的经济条件，”V礼貌的没有把话说完，“我希望你能帮我找个地方，就当这是一份委托，报酬就是这艘飞船，当然这要等委托完成以后才能正式给你，期间产生的额外费用从这里面扣。”  
我有说不的权利吗？尼禄皱着眉头琢磨。  
“你的身体还需要休息，所以在你睡着时可以考虑一下。”V说完，扭头对着空气点点头。  
我都睡着了还要怎样思考？尼禄觉得这人怕不是个神经病，说话都没有一点逻辑。

“对了。”  
他被吓了一跳，又想怎样，有话能不能一次说完？  
“欢迎来到梦魇号，格里芬是这艘船的人工智能，”面罩怪无视尼禄惊恐的眼神，“你们要和平相处！”  
“嘿嘿嘿嘿，小鬼～～～”AI发出慎人的笑声。  
“喂！”尼禄想说，我信不过这家伙！  
“好梦，”V轻轻拍了拍玻璃罩，“尼禄。”  
等字还没说出口，又见熟悉的白色喷雾，尼禄第三次昏了过去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 尼禄：我都昏过去了，还要怎么思考人生大事


	3. 生活就像一场强……

尼禄还是太年轻所以太天真。

他的大脑不知为何一直处于浅睡状态，于是尼禄就被迫听了大概有一辈子那么久的格里芬说废话。当V再次把他唤醒时，尼禄宛如得了斯德哥尔摩综合征一样，头一次这么开心见到面罩怪的黑面罩。

“你别说了，我考虑好了，我同意，你赶紧把我放出来吧。”尼禄是一刻也不想在这个玻璃“棺材”里呆着了。

V疑惑的看了一眼治疗箱上方，“你对他做了什么？”

“你怎么能够怀疑我的忠诚度呢？V，不是我说你，你这种谈判方式是绝对有问题的，都不能给对方造成压力，最初提出的要求要高一些，给自己留出回旋的余地，结果你直接把底牌亮给他，这怎么行，你有没有充分考虑他可能表面答应你，然后背地逃跑的可能？你这是考虑问题不够周全，所以出于利益共同体的考虑，我才......”

尼禄要炸了！

“格里芬！闭嘴！”

“闭嘴，格里芬！”

尼禄和V惊讶的对视了一下，他感觉V似乎在面具后面憋笑。

“好的，我这就放你出来，”面罩怪示意格里芬打开玻璃板。

尼禄正准备坐起来，V突然伸出双手扣在自己脖子上，“啪嗒”一声，尼禄连忙摸了摸，是一个金属环，“这是…”

“天啊！V！你竟然给他带这个！”

尼禄警惕的捂着脖子，厉声质问对方，“你给我安的什么？”老子可不是你的奴隶。

“你不要误会，这个东西是全身纳米金刚石铠甲，我也戴了，”V说着按了一下脖子右侧的红色凸起，“你看，很方便的。”

哇哦，面罩怪从头到脚的黑色软甲像细沙一样快速回流，一瞬间就完全消失在脖子上银白色颈圈中。

哇哦，尼禄这才后知后觉的发现面前站着的绝不是一个两个月大的婴儿，虽然对方的皮肤像婴儿一样光滑细白，在头顶大灯下闪闪发光。再往上看，消瘦的锁骨，丰满的红唇，高挺的鼻子，好吧，他脸红了。

祖母绿色的漂亮眼睛对着尼禄眨了眨。

他尴尬的咳嗽一声，不知道把眼往哪儿搁。往下看更尴尬，他终于明白面罩，不对，V为何在飞船里也穿铠甲了。因为这家伙到底穿得是什么啊！太朋克了，开胸对襟无袖皮质绷带风衣（马甲？），他都能看见……尼禄不想说他到底能看见了啥。

“哎哟，漂亮男孩的心跳有点快，皮肤表面温度有点高，要不你再回去躺一会儿？”

格里芬总是能恰到好处的破坏气氛，尼禄想说这他妈的根本就不是人工智能，是人工智障吧！格里芬你是瞎的吗？我面前这个才是漂亮男孩，跟V一比，他就像个未进化完全的猿人。

当然，这并不能说明尼禄很在意外貌或者对V有意思，没有！他只是第一次见到长这么…怎么说呢…完美的人类。对哦，他不是人类。

“我希望你能理解，格里芬说的有一点确实引起了我的注意，”V好奇的观察着尼禄的反应，或许他真的可以修改一下贝尔沃夫的参数，记录尼禄的面部表情与身体参数的关系。

“因此我在这个颈圈里设置了一个小程序，如果你离我空间距离超过500米，并且在30分钟内未回归安全距离，项圈就会爆炸。”

我艹，这家伙是认真的吗？

“我不建议你破坏，修改，并尝试取下来，无论哪种情况发生，项圈都会爆炸。”这家伙竟然还有脸伸出手，“欢迎加入，尼禄。”

有句老话，生活就想一场强奸，既然躲不过去，那就躺平好好享受吧。

三个地球日前，尼禄拥有属于自己的小飞船，自己的小腿，还有完整脖子。

现在，尼禄盯着面前烧焦的皮质挎包，这是他仅剩的财物。

“你的飞船受损面积太大，已经不能用了.....”

“所以我们把它留在小行星上，然后小行星爆炸了，别往心里去，我们不针对任何人，你要相信这是最佳的处理方案。”

V皱着眉，非常不满格里芬的插嘴。

太好了，真的是连渣都不剩，尼禄垂头丧气的翻着挎包，“老子的湛蓝玫瑰呢？”

“哦，你指这个啊，”不知从哪儿突然冒出一只具有人体骨架的金属机械臂，V很自然的接过上面托着的银蓝色手枪，“它的设计太有意思了，我忍不住稍微做了点改动，希望你喜欢。”

这家伙真不把自己当外人，尼禄生气的一把夺过机械枪，在他右手触碰到金属外壁的一瞬间，深蓝色的手枪仿佛有了生命，迅速分解成无数个细小的碎片，然后飞快的移动到手腕。尼禄惊讶的看着这一幕，闪着蓝光的金属片全部钻进皮肤，他慌张的用左手抓了抓，没有任何异物感，只是在手腕内侧出现一个玫瑰状的蓝色纹身。

“你做了什么？！”尼禄抬起手臂来回查看。

“别不懂感恩，臭小鬼，这可是最先进的....”

V忍无可忍又打了一个响指，“哔”，世界突然清净了许多。

“你想着手枪，甩下手试试，”V讨好式的建议。

尼禄怀疑的看着对方，做了一个向前伸的动作，“我靠！”

眨眼间，蓝色碎片汇聚在手中，形成了一把漂亮的双管手枪，他的湛蓝玫瑰。

“我的天啊！你是，你是怎么做到的！？”尼禄反复查看着手枪，还是以前的质感，但是变得更为灵活轻便。

他有了一个想法，尼禄突然举起手，把枪口对准V。他咧着嘴坏笑道，“我想试试，你改造后是不是跟以前一样好用。”

V的表情波澜不惊，他甚至点点头，表示很赞同尼禄的提议，“这把枪是利用你的原力形成能量弹。”

原力？能量弹？哈？

尼禄只知道从小他就有种可以控制物体的能力，虽然很弱，只能举个茶杯之类的（妮可曾猜测他是某个帝国皇储的私生子，反正你懂的，就像星球大战一样）。妮可专门为他设计了这款机械枪，可以将能力聚成一点，类似空气子弹，还挺有用的，如果距离够近，甚至能射穿钛金板。

所以这玩意儿叫能量弹？

“你好像不知道，”V低头沉思，“看来还需要再研究一下。”

尼禄这会儿特别想扣下扳机，他讨厌别人讨论他的身世，讨论他的能力，讨论他为什么是这样！

“你可以试试，”V抬起头认真的说道，“你伤害不....”

没等他话说完，尼禄就已经开枪了。发光球体在空气中划出一条淡蓝色轨迹线，在快要撞上对方眉心的一刻，一团黑色雾气突然出现，快速质化，光滑的防护盾挡开子弹后，又瞬间消失得无影无踪。

这一切发生太快，尼禄下意识射击，立刻就后悔，他刚想提醒对方躲开，就看见眼前的V突然黑了一下（真的是字面上黑了一下，就像有个黑色面板突然出现把V遮住了），响起子弹撞击声，但面前的V依然完好无损。

“这是什么玩意？”尼禄觉得刚刚那一幕是幻觉。

他听到从V的身后传来嗦嗦声，低头看过去，是一头巨型黑豹！尼禄本能后倾，他不知道豹子是不是有表情，但是尼禄敢肯定这只绝对有。黑豹充满好奇的看了尼禄一眼，并上下打量自己，最后判断，尼禄应该不具有有威胁。它往回退了半步，乖巧的将毛茸耳朵往V的皮裤上蹭了蹭（尼禄现在才发现V竟然穿着黑色皮拖，什么品位？）。

“这是暗影，我的武器库。”

哈？这是尼禄的第二次懵逼，他到底是遇上什么人了？

黑色豹子示威般的冲尼禄呲了呲牙，然后优雅的转身，摇晃着尾巴趴在地上。

“介于我们已经成为伙伴关系，增进彼此的了解有助于完成委托，”V面带微笑的看着尼禄，“因此，我提议，让格里芬带你参观一下梦魇号。”

尼禄还没来得及拒绝，就被从身后冒出的机械手臂紧紧绑住，强行按在椅子上，“我....”

格里芬已经推着他出了医疗室，“V，你放心吧，我会善待我们的客人。”它还坏心的捂上尼禄的嘴，“来吧，漂亮男孩，今天是梦魇号一日游，我是你的私人导游，格里芬～旅行程中如果你有什么问题和要求的话，就尽管的提出来不要客气，只要你的要求是在合理而可能的情况下，我一定会尽我自己最大的努力为你解决......”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 尼禄：谁来救救我


	4. 宇宙超级无敌霹雳和人工智障

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果方便的话，还是希望朋友去老福特看下本章，老福特插图片非常方便，那里有我心中的梦魇号大图，配图食用，效果更佳

“请看我的右手边，这里是餐厅，如果你乐意，你还可以在.....”格里芬孜孜不倦的唠叨着。  
尼禄挣扎了一路，他终于成功拔出一只手，举起湛蓝玫瑰（不得不说，这玩意儿太好用了）对准天花板，“我倒很乐意在你的脑袋上开个大洞。”  
“。。。。。”格里芬顿时安静了片刻。  
尼禄笑了笑，终于。  
但下一秒，“严格的说你是准备在我内部开一个大洞，不过无论哪种说法，我都强烈的不建议......”  
“格里芬！”  
“请发话，我尊贵的客人。”  
“闭嘴，”拜托了，尼禄把机械手臂从自己身上扯下来，并一脚踹飞椅子（这金属小腿确实可以，有力量！），他真的有必要跟V讨论一下关于这个人工智障总想逼疯自己的问题。  
不过现在有个更重要的事要解决，给妮可打个电话。

“我要打个电话，”尼禄现在有机会认真观察这架飞船了。  
整个船舱内部装饰非常简洁，纯白色，墙与墙之间浑然一体，完全看不到焊接的缝隙，采用的金属材质颇为特殊，他竟一时认不出来，难道这真的是外星高科技产品？哇哦，尼禄觉得自己好像赚大发了，现在他确实对这份委托有兴趣了，待会要仔细问下V。  
“喂，你怎么不说话，”格里芬是在装死吗？  
“你刚刚让我闭嘴，现在又责怪我不回答，我虽然是一名优秀的AI，但依然无法处理这种逻辑相悖的指示。”  
尼禄能感到自己额前的青筋已经凸出来了，“你不是优秀的导游吗？可以满足顾客的合理需求，我现在要求给妮可打个电话。”  
意外的，格里芬竟短暂沉默了一会儿。  
然后尼禄面前突然出现一个透明3D屏，上面先显示了一串乱码，接着就蹦出妮可的大头，3D投影把妮可鼻尖和脸颊两侧的雀斑照得清清楚楚，视频里的红发小姑娘推了推眼镜，“哈喽，这里是N&N（Double N），又叫N次方，如果你看到这个，说明我们不在家，”妮可说着抬手朝旁边挥了一下，“尼禄，你也过来说两句。”  
一个带皮质手套未露脸的男性冲屏幕比了一个凸。  
好吧，尼禄记起来了，这是妮可强行拉着他搞的留言。

看来妮可不在家。  
“你有一条未读信息，要不要看下？”格里芬不等尼禄回答就自作主张的放起来，“这是加密的，需要输入密码。”  
“如果你想知道，就说出我想听的，”红发小姑娘对着尼禄做了一个双手射击的动作。  
尼禄捂着脸，他实在不想说口令，“你不能破解吗？”  
“不能呐，我也好奇了，这密码后台设计还挺复杂，你以为我不想知道吗？我也试了很久，没用的。”  
果然是人工智障，尼禄深深叹了一口气，对着妮可小声快速说道，“你是宇宙超级无敌霹雳聪明伶俐最可爱的机械师。”  
“Bingo！”  
画面突然一切，妮可梳着半边脏辫兴高采烈的对着屏幕吼，“尼禄！好消息！斯巴达船赛今年在弗杜那举行，yeah——兴奋不兴奋，激动不激动。不，你不用说我都懂我都懂！姬莉叶的哥哥也参加了，你猜怎么着，你看这个，”她举起手来回晃动，“阿尔法区的门票！也有你一张，快点回来！对了，听说今年还有传奇领航员托尼，unbelievable！消失20年后，托尼又带着他的飞船回归啦！我好紧张，要见偶像了，废话不多说，我先去接姬莉叶！”  
呲，图像消失了。

我才是不敢相信！搞这么复杂，尼禄还以为妮可有什么重要的事，结果只是被迫当着格里芬的面儿说那么羞耻的话！  
好吧，这个比赛是挺重要的，不过对于尼禄他们来说，只能看看，参赛飞船要求B-0以上，他们那个小破船，想都不要想。  
等等，尼禄灵光一现！他现在也是有豪船的人了（虽然没有正式交接），这艘飞船，这配置，妥妥A-0！他要想个办法劝说V参加比赛，只要能进前10，多多少少都有奖励，就算不上排名，参加这个比赛也是一种宣传，这样他们以后接委托的机会就多啦！双赢！  
想想都有点小开心，尼禄不自觉的翘起了嘴角。  
“所以，”格里芬贱兮兮的问道，“谁是姬莉叶？”  
“你问这个干吗？”这就是人工智障关注的重点吗，智障和正常人的思路果然不一样，“我朋友。”尼禄还是解释了一下，免得对方乱猜（不要问尼禄为什么会有这种想法，只能说他已经被格里芬折磨的神经衰弱了）。  
“哦~~~”格里芬故意拉长尾音，“尼禄有女朋友了！”  
“别胡说，姬莉叶只是我朋友，我们之间什么也没有。”尼禄涨红了脸。  
“是~嘛~”格里芬阴阳怪气的分析，“姬莉叶是女的，姬莉叶是你的朋友，合并一下，姬莉叶是你的女朋友！”  
它甚至开始放，  
“Nero and Kyrie,  
sitting in a tree,  
K-I-S-S-  
I-N-G  
First comes love,  
then comes marriage......”

当V找到他们的时候，尼禄正像个傻子，叉着腰对准天花板大吼。  
“你们在干嘛？”  
一瞬间两个人（准确说是一个人和一个人工智障）都安静了。  
V歪着头上下扫视，又看了一眼旁边的餐厅，“要吃饭吗？”  
尼禄尴尬的点点头。  
“你的脸怎么又这么红？”V好奇的询问。  
“我....”  
“尼禄的女朋友来弗杜那了~”  
“女朋友？”  
“闭嘴，格里芬！”  
他真的要跟V好好聊一下这个人工智障了，不过首先要讨论斯巴达竞赛的事。

斯巴达竞赛是为了纪念50年前第一次银河系防御战中，在决定人类命运的关键一役做出巨大贡献的英雄——斯巴达而设立的。斯巴达是位杰出的飞船领航员，有传言他之所以能指挥军舰战无不胜是因为他能预知敌人的动向。在战争开始前，没人认识斯巴达，没人知道他从哪里来，但斯巴达就如同他的名字一样，是人类从天而降的救星，如果不是他，人类就要被人马座的那群“怪物”给奴役了。所以在斯巴达消失以后，人类每5年都会选择几个固定的大型航空港举办飞船竞赛。  
参赛飞船必须是B-0级别（含B-0）以上，所有飞船会根据银河系标准提供的各项参数进行分级，一共4个大级，从高到低分别是A、B、C、D，每个大级内又有5个小级别0~5，依次升高。虽然级别很平均，但实际情况却是呈金字塔的分布，大部分客用民用飞船都是B级以下，只有极少数有私人飞船可以达到军用A级。  
比赛环境也根据每届场地不同而略不一样，当然奖励也有差异，毕竟有几年的比赛异常残酷，甚至可以说赌上性命。能参加这样的比赛，不光是对飞船性能的一种认可，最重要的是考验领航员在面对复杂地形和环境时的综合能力。因此，能参加斯巴达竞赛可以说是每个拥有飞船的人一辈子的梦想，更别说如果排上名次还有丰厚的奖励。  
如果今年能参加，尼禄可以说，人生（起码前半段）圆满了。

他滔滔不绝的向V讲述这个比赛的意义和重要性，虽然委托在身，但这个比赛全程只有5个太阳系，还有一部分可以光折叠完成，所以浪费不了多少时间。  
V低着头沉思了一会儿，说道，“尼禄，你的这个提议我很感兴趣，但是我现在还不能给你一个准确的答复，我们大概在明天1200时到达弗杜那，等到了以后，再讨论。”  
好吧，尼禄要求不高，没直接拒绝就是有希望。  
等等，明天就到，他是睡太久了，还是这飞船速度太快了？！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 尼禄：我好像真的拾到宝了


	5. “完美先生”克雷多

弗杜那不是城市，是太阳系中最大的航空港。

它位于冥王星上，是链接太阳系与外界的重要通道，是告别太阳系的最后一站，也是进入太阳系的第一站。在幽冥的宇宙中，弗杜那像一颗璀璨的明灯，给疲惫的旅客指引回家的方向。

所以弗杜那很繁华，弗杜那也很繁忙。

这意味着，他们要排队进港，当然还有例行检查。

“你说啥？你没有通行证？而，这飞船也没有审核？”尼禄看着V一脸无辜的表情，真的是气不打一出来，这种事怎么不早说。

“你要知道，我只有……”

“行了行了，你别说了，我知道你只有两个月大，”尼禄服了，这个理由V还要用多久？

“你有钱吗？”

摇摇头。

“你有值钱的东西吗？”

再次摇摇头。

尼禄现在想撞墙，人是黑户口船也是黑户口，连行贿的东西都没有，怎么进港。虽然弗杜那管理并不严格，但是如果遇到很不“通情达理”的守卫，那就真的麻烦了。

“V你先躲起来，格里芬不要乱说话，剩下的就只能靠信仰了。”

“您好，请出事有效证件，”舰桥的大屏幕上投影出一个守卫，好巧不巧，竟然是尼禄在救助站的朋友。

“安杰罗，原来是你，你还好吗？好久不见了，”尼禄坐在主驾驶位上热情的跟对方打招呼。

守卫见到多年未见的老朋友也很高兴，“尼禄！真的是你！你怎么不走绿色通道，还在这里排队？”对方不解的问。

尼禄尴尬的打着哈哈，“我换了一条新船，还没有评级，也没有代码，走不了绿色通道。”

“哦，这样啊，那我还是要检查下你的证件。”

安杰罗的投影伸出手，上面漂浮着一个圆形发光环，尼禄左手穿过圆环，嘀了一声，旁边显示出一页字体细小的简历还有尼禄的头像。

“好了，可以啦，程序性问下，你船上没带违禁品吧？”守卫随口说道。

“当当然没有，我能带什么啊？”他紧张的抓抓头，不敢看对方的眼睛。

V不算违禁品，他是个人。

“好的，”安杰罗并没有怀疑，“准备放行。”

话音刚落，尼禄还没来得及松气，屏幕上又突然多出了一个人。

是克雷多！

尼禄在心里骂句脏话，但表面上依然装作很淡定的样子。

克雷多是世界上最不通情达理的人。

他是姬莉叶的亲哥哥，虽然尼禄一度怀疑这俩人血缘关系的真实性，因为一个天使般的妹妹怎么会有一个恶魔似的哥哥（妮可说，这种叫遗传性互补）。倒不是说克雷多性格不好人品很差，恰恰相反，他是弗杜那有史以来最年轻的卫队长，最优秀的B-5级领航员（之一），他严肃公正，知识渊博，待人谦逊，总之，就是完美的代言人。

除了，他喜欢找尼禄麻烦这点。

本来二人差距这么大，理应八竿子打不着全无交集，但因为姬莉叶，完美的克雷多认识了不完美的尼禄。

这中间有个小插曲。

姬莉叶是个心地善良的好女孩，她喜欢帮助别人，虽然一开始尼禄以为姬莉叶是个吃饱没事干的贵族大小姐，为了打发时间博取美名才去救助站的。然而随着后来的慢慢相处（尼禄和妮可在离开救助站后也会经常回去探望那里的孩子，对他们来说，这些孤儿就是他们的兄弟姐妹），三个年纪相仿的少男少女竟然意外的合拍。

本来只是单纯的和姬莉叶私交甚笃，尼禄他们从来没想过要利用对方的权势干点什么，结果就发生了尼禄因为“走私”被捕面临流放的重大事件（这他妈的还是妮可的错）。无奈之下，妮可背着他偷偷拜托姬莉叶帮忙，然后尼禄就变相认识了克雷多。

怒火中烧的克雷多把尼禄从监狱拎了出来，他没想到温柔善良的宝贝妹妹第一次求自己，就是为了救这么一个无药可救的渣滓（这是克雷多的原话，不要问尼禄为何记这么清）。然后就是彼此互看各种不顺眼，尤其是在得知姬莉叶依然愿意和尼禄继续朋友后，克雷多更是处处针对他。

尼禄很烦躁，尼禄很无奈。一般情况下，他都是尽量躲着克雷多走。但今天，屋漏偏逢连夜雨，正好撞上克雷多查岗。尼禄叹了口气，感叹时运不济。

“像这种领航员名下飞船与所驾驶飞船不符的情况，我们需要登船检查，尤其是对具有犯罪前科的人，更要认真仔细的盘查。”克雷多的投影环视四周一丝不苟的说道。

果然，你谁都不查偏查我，说你对我没意见，真是天马星人都不信，尼禄咬着嘴唇开始盘算对策。

“请将船靠停，我们要登船检查，”下完命令，克雷多转身要走。

“等等，”情急之下尼禄脱口而出。

克雷多停下来，还是那副扑克脸，面无表情的俯视着尼禄，仿佛在期待尼禄继续说蠢话，然后给他罪加一条。

可恶，这人怎么这么讨厌，尼禄皱着眉，他大脑一片空白，怎么办？

这时，驾驶室的大门突然打开，V在众人错愕的目光中神情坦然的走了进来。

“长官，我想问下，我们的飞船为何在此耽搁这么久？”

这家伙要干什么？

V无视尼禄努力投来的小眼神，他面对克雷多不卑不亢的质问，“我看不出来有任何理由迫使我们的飞船接受这种检查。”

克雷多愣了一下，他没想到尼禄的船上还有一个人，而且口气还这样强硬，“那么请出示你的通行证。”他也毫不客气的回击对方。

“我没有。”V双手支着银色拐杖大大方方的回答。

船上剩下的人都震惊了，这他妈的什么意思？尼禄现在都能想象自己再进监狱的场景了。

克雷多似乎也是第一次遇到这种直接往枪口上撞的人，一时竟语塞，不知如何回复。

V伸出手，迷你显示屏上飞快的滑动着一排排小字，然后在某一行突然停下并放大，“由于承办第10届斯巴达竞赛，贵港新出了一项条文，在比赛举行的前后3个地球日内，允许无通行证的参赛船员登港。”

克雷多终于皱起了眉，V晃了晃手，显示屏上的小字又变了，“这是我的参赛申请，我雇佣尼禄为我的领航员，在比赛期间，飞船挂在尼禄名下，这完全符合贵港的要求。”

尼禄心里的小人此时正在打滚大笑，活久见，没想到对他来说最开心的竟然不是可以参加比赛，而是第一次见到克雷多吃瘪，哈哈哈哈，他想录下来留念。

克雷多面带不悦，反复检查了几遍文书，最后终于挥挥手，消失了。

“V，你太厉害了，哈哈哈哈，天啊！克雷多的表情，我今晚做梦都能笑出声。”

V看着尼禄兴高采烈的样子，他刚刚应该做了一件对对方来说意义重大的事，“你好像不喜欢那个人。”那个人好像也不喜欢你，后半句V并没有说出来，他现在开始慢慢学习人类的社交习惯，第一条，有些话不说为妙。

“哦，他啊，他总是针对我，”尼禄愁眉苦脸的抱怨（人类的表情变化如此之快，这点让V也颇为惊讶），“他是姬莉叶的哥哥，是个，”尼禄停了一下又补充道，“完美先生（Mr. perfect），”双手食指和中指并拢，朝下勾了勾。

V不解的看着对方，关于人类的行为习惯他还有许多要研究的地方，不过这是尼禄第二次提到姬莉叶，每次提起这个名字，尼禄的身体参数都会略微波动，这就是格里芬说的女朋友的意思吗？

“V，你知道你找了一个什么人吗？你看你看，”下线已久的格里芬又满血复活开始作死，“这小子的犯罪记录有这么长，”它还夸张的投了大屏，“从小就经常进教导所，恶贯满盈恶贯满盈…”

尼禄非常不满自己的隐私被泄露，虽然他不在乎这些，但是，“你他妈的怎么有我14岁以下的记录？”这些信息不是被保护的吗？

“我花了点时间侵入了联邦系统，”格里芬满不在乎的回答。

花了点时间？进入系统？格里芬真是满嘴胡说，尼禄现在明白了，在如何折磨自己上，格里芬是人工智能，在如何帮助自己上，格里芬是人工智障。他哀嚎一声，自己怎么驾着这玩意儿去赢得比赛，根本不可能！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 尼禄：开心😁


	6. 妮可，叛徒

“......所以，这就是事情的经过，”尼禄快速叙述完自己被打下来失去了一条腿飞船被炸被迫接受委托的全过程，然后忐忑不安的等待着妮可的回复。

妮可半张着嘴眼睛瞪得老大，全程表情呆滞，视线穿过尼禄，一动不动凝视着他身后的梦魇号。

“说点什么啊？”尼禄紧张的问，然后他突然想起还有一件重要的事，“V同意我们用梦魇号参加斯巴达竞赛了。”

尼禄用手指了一下在旁边安安静静当美男的V，后者在妮可僵硬的望向这边时，抬起手轻轻的摇了摇。

妮可再次扭头，这一次她终于看着尼禄的眼睛，尼禄被对方盯得有点不自在，“嘿，你没事吧？妮可妮可.....”

妮可整个人软了下去，小姑娘受刺激太大，昏倒了。

妮可是个叛徒，以最直接最彻底最“残酷”的方式背叛了同甘共苦患难相交的“伙伴”——尼禄。

“我充分理解你的担心，所以你放心吧，就算我有能力我也不会把这个，”妮可坏笑着在尼禄和V的脖子上来回扫视，“情侣环给拆掉的。”

尼禄抱着手臂站在一旁，用眼神刺向对方，妮可，你这个叛徒。

“谢谢！当然，我也不会那么不通情达理，在正常情况下，我会关掉这个程序，充分尊重尼禄的隐私，”V把嘴一抿，脸上显出一种温柔而又认真的笑容，“同时，我也希望你们能对我是弗雷曼人这件事保密。”

妮可摆出一种深有体会的表情，用力点点头。

托宇宙超级无敌霹雳的福，尼禄终于明白弗雷曼人的“意义”了。

他们是居住在天狼星系一颗名为“恩美雅”类地行星上的神秘人，几个世纪以来，一直处于与世隔绝的状态。人类曾数次派外交使节，试图与弗雷曼人建交，但均告失败。从零星传回的信息猜测，恩美雅在政治上还处于较为原始的封建社会，拥有皇族和大祭司，但在科技领域却领先人类数倍，他们通过贩卖令人致幻的神秘香料而闻名银河系。

弗雷曼人不会说谎，这种特殊的体质被其他星系的人称为“天生的诅咒”。弗雷曼人在整个银河系都是特立独行的存在，既神秘又诚实，所以V想隐瞒自己的身份可以理解，为了避免引起不必要的麻烦。

“让我再确认一下，就是我们完成委托后，这艘船就完全归我们了？无任何附加条件？”

“没有。”

“委托就是寻找一座城市？”

“是的。”

“万一这座城市不存在，或者要花十几年的时间怎么办？”

这是一个好问题，妮可！尼禄在心里给自己的小伙伴点了一个赞，果然谈判这种事还是交给妮可办最合适。

V眉毛紧皱，扶着下巴低头，沉思半天终于说道，“委托时间为完整180个地球日，扣除期间你们因经济需求承接其他业务所消耗的时间，满180个地球日后，无论结果如何，飞船的所有权均归你们，”他想了想又补充道，“时间从截止到现在1.27546个地球日前算起，因为参加竞赛也是我同意的，因此中间花费时间亦从180个地球日中扣除。在我们相处的这段时间，你们可以享有飞船的使用权，但需提前征得我同意，当然生活费还需你们承担。关于委托的细节，等比赛结束后我会告诉你们，还有疑问吗？”

尼禄震惊了，天啊！这家伙，时间精确到小数点第五位，另外，他们要和V同吃同住至少6个月吗？

妮可似乎觉得这完全OK，没有一点问题，甚至生怕V反悔似的，立马伸出手，“成交。”

“成交，”V左侧脸颊露出一个浅浅的酒窝。

妮可把他们赶了出去，理由简单粗暴。

“我需要和飞船单独呆一会儿，请不要打扰我们培养感情。”

尼禄背过脸强忍着笑意，他在脑海里描绘了一下妮可与格里芬相见的场景，是时候让人工智障见识一下的宇宙超级无敌霹雳第一飞船改造师的厉害了。

不过，令人意外的是，V竟然也没提出反对意见，他甚至赞许的表示，“我会将最高管理权限给你，如果我们真的想赢得这场比赛，一个全面维护是必要的。”

尼禄简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，前天V还在举棋不定迟迟不肯给个明确答复，现在他已经立志要勇闯第一势在必得了，是对自己的飞船过于自信还是对尼禄的驾驶技术过于自信，还是没理由就是过于自信？

“V，虽然我们认识不久，但我已经开始喜欢你了，”妮可热情洋溢的伸出手拍了拍V满是纹身的肩膀（说起这个，尼禄不得不吐槽，有些人全身纹身看上去就很凶残，有些人全身纹身就很性感，一句话，看脸）。

V稍稍愣了一下，然后也抬起手臂，模仿妮可的动作轻轻拍了拍对方的肩头。

妮可侧过头用疑惑的目光询问尼禄，尼禄无奈的耸耸肩，看来V对人类社交真的是一无所知。

于是，他和V一起走在弗杜那的街头。

两侧各式各样的霓虹灯照亮了整个深蓝夜空，周围都是熙熙攘攘的人群，合法的非法的商铺鳞次栉比，来自银河系各地的商贩竭力沿街叫卖。V左顾右盼，对每件东西都充满了好奇。尼禄尴尬的跟在后面，他从不逛街，也不会逛街，每次跟妮可和姬莉叶出去，他都是一个单纯工具人的状态，负责拎包付钱。

现在，微妙的气氛让尼禄无所适从。他是说话呢还是闭嘴呢，当个热情的主人介绍弗杜那的风土人情，还是保持高冷形象一镜到底，毕竟拜某人所赐，他现在用一条机械腿走路（虽然很多人愿意接受人体改造，但相信尼禄，他是一个老派的人）。

正在犹豫中，就看见V在一个毫不起眼的帐篷旁停了下来，尼禄顺势凑过去围观，对方挑了几个破桌子上的小玩意随意摆弄着。

“这位顾客眼光非常好，这些代表了潘多拉星最高工艺水平，采用纯Unobtanium制造，在任何温度磁场条件下都能保持绝对超导状态，而且金属可塑性非常强，可以用来改装飞船引擎......”老板还在滔滔不绝的介绍。

尼禄看着对方一脸猥琐的笑容，将信将疑拿起旁边一个月亮型金属手柄，手心握住的地方似乎还可以转动，他下意识的多摸了几下。

“哇哦！”

一把由红色粒子组成的大剑出现在手中，尼禄吓了一跳，比他显得更惊讶的是店铺的主人，他也一副第一次见到这种东西的表情。

尼禄试着上下挥舞了一会儿，还挺趁手。

“你想要吗？”V歪着头问道。

尼禄低头看了一眼标签，不，他不想要，谢谢。

但尼禄还是拿着剑柄，表示很感兴趣的来回检查，心里却盘算着如何体面而不失尊严的拒绝。他悲伤的伸进口袋，准备为自己干干净净的账户默哀一分钟，却什么都没摸到！他的星际卡呢？

尼禄慌慌张张四处寻找，不应该啊！然后他瞄见前面有一个矮个子男人似乎在扭头看他，与尼禄对视的一瞬间，男人加快了步伐，开始急速穿过人群。

艹！我都这么穷了！你还偷我！

这该死的小偷！

他边追边骂，这个时候，就体现出机械腿的优越性。虽然瘦小男人专挑人多路窄的地方钻，但尼禄发现自己竟然可以利用右腿为支撑，跳过拥挤的人群，如果角度掌握好，还可以通过周围建筑物和招牌进行二次跳跃，有一种飞檐走壁跑酷的错觉。

哈哈哈，怪不得这么多人接受改造，这真是太方便了。

最终他在一个阴暗无人的小巷堵住了对方，矮个子男人靠在墙面喘着粗气，他也是没想到尼禄能这么执着的追了几条街。

“还给我，”尼禄把手指按得咔咔响，面带冷笑接近对方。

“你别过来，”男人情急之下竟然拔出小刀。

尼禄这下是真的被逗乐了，这人是第一到这边行窃吗，竟然偷自己，偷自己就算了，还敢威胁自己，也不四处打听一下。

所以等V找到尼禄的时候，他正在痛击男人的脸颊。

尼禄把陷入昏迷的小偷粗暴的丢在地上，然后毫不客气的翻起了对方衣袋，除了自己的那张，他还找到了另外三张不记名星际卡。尼禄兴奋的晃动着手中战利品，“你看这是什么？”

V对这种君子爱财取之有道的生钱方式感到新奇，他打趣的问道，“现在你有兴趣了吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 尼禄：我要叫她绯红女皇


	7. 枪炮玫瑰

比赛前，尼禄都没见到姬莉叶，用脚趾头想都知道，一定是克雷多从中作梗。  
妮可说，克雷多这人，是不是有病！  
克雷多到底有没有病，尼禄不敢肯定，但格里芬是绝对有问题的！  
证据就是它竟然在妮可面前表现得像个正常AI，而且两人还一唱一和总拿尼禄开玩笑！  
双倍郁闷，不过这不是最令尼禄烦躁的，V的要求才是！

首先，他为了不占用N次方原本就不充裕的生活空间而选择居住在飞船里，尼禄是完全接受的，但尼禄不理解的是V连一日三餐都不跟他们一起吃，所以每天都要定时定点投喂。尤其是早晨，6：30！比V更过分的是格里芬，早一分钟，不开舱门，任凭尼禄在外面敲打，它就是在里面装死，晚一分钟，格里芬就开始拉警报，而且那个频率选择正好是普通人听不到，只有尼禄听得贼大声（别问为什么尼禄跟普通人的听力范围不一样，你问就是想挨揍）。  
尼禄也没办法向V吐槽，为什么呢？因为伸手不打笑脸人，V每天都非常有礼貌的感谢尼禄的帮助，然后开始变着花样的夸尼禄（尼禄想了想，我忍了，反正离比赛还有五天，以后大家一起住在飞船上，就不用这么麻烦了）。

其次，V不同意让飞船接受星际统一评级测试，如果不接受测试就没有级别，没有级别就不能顺利填表，不能顺利填表就算报名也没有资格参加，所以这到底图什么？在尼禄认为V是耍他的时候，飞船上莫名其妙多了一排序列号1469—B-3。尼禄有些奇怪，这个级别怎么评得这么低，不过他不在意，只要过了B-0有资格参加比赛就行。

最后，就是模拟练习，尼禄算看出来了，V真是冲着第一名去的。尼禄的人生在比赛前5天过得比过去19年加一起都要充实。每天送完早餐，在V通情达理的首肯下，尼禄可以回去睡到7：30。然后他就发现这简直是坑爹，好不容易被叫醒，哪有那么简单再睡着。尼禄只能利用这多余的一个小时来锻炼身体，比如说磨合一下跟机械腿的协调性，还有新入手的武器也要试试。  
7：30到中午妮可喊吃饭之间，是学习理论知识部分。出于某种原因（V不愿细说），参赛人员只有尼禄和妮可两人。妮可不用担心，业务非常熟练，而尼禄作为领航员，就必须学会梦魇号的一切，字面上的一切。  
“尼禄，到时候我不在，如果你不认真学习，我怎么放心把梦魇号托付给你呢？”V微笑着说道，“而且以后梦魇号就是你的了，难道你不想多了解它一点吗？作为一个优秀的领航员必须要熟知自己的飞船啊！”  
V，你嘴角的弧度敢不敢扬的再厉害点？  
下午，就是上机实习，这是最惨的地方。在V一丝不苟的鞭策下，在格里芬不遗余力的帮倒忙中，尼禄每天都要开着梦魇号从小行星群中来回飞行8次！  
“尼禄……”  
“V，你别说了，我知道我知道，”尼禄想哭。

唯一一点好处就是，梦魇号并不耗太多暗物质，这就省了一大笔钱！

经过地狱般的磨练，尼禄觉得自己准备好了，他驾驶着梦魇号驶向比赛的始发地，自信心爆棚，他甚至立下豪言壮语，“V，你就和姬莉叶呆在阿尔法区的贵宾席，看着我第一个冲向终点吧！”  
对了，他还是没见到姬莉叶，不过这不是关键，关键是他要操翻整个世界！  
然后，他就被这个世界操得服服帖帖。  
因为尼禄看见了其他参赛飞船，他妈的，他们的飞船都是经过魔改的，怎么这么不要脸！

尼禄愤愤不平的把自己的飞船停好，妮可就迫不及待要拉他下去搞所谓的“领航员交流”，在社交恐惧症和被格里芬逼疯之间，明显前者更容易克服，所以尼禄不情不愿（并不）的下了船。  
停在他们旁边的是一艘大红色A-0级战船，在火星干燥的棕色天空和大地共同映衬下，这艘船红的发亮。它比梦魇号大了一圈，船体呈长三角，后侧竖有尾翼，尾翼下是巨大的引擎，妮可毫不犹豫的冲过去，一边观察一边嚷嚷，“我靠，这动力绝对足，你看看这……”  
谢谢，尼禄不在意发动机，他关注的是飞船两侧和上方的隐形炮口，相比之下，梦魇号的火力有点弱啊，倒不是说非要“拼刺刀”，只是口径才是绝对正义……  
尼禄正全神贯注的思考着，突然，身后面有人说话，“嘿，小鬼，喜欢吗？”  
他一扭头，一个金发女人插着腰就站在自己眼前，这距离也太近了！  
尼禄慌慌张张后退几步，然后撞到一个柔软的东西，他下意识摸了过去，右手就被人用力别到背后。  
“看不出来你还是个小色鬼！”  
哈？尼禄莫名其妙抬起头，映入眼前的是白衬衫里深深的乳沟，不能看不能看，尼禄强行别过脸，他感到血正不可控的往上涌。那边长发女人抖着肩大笑起来，“蕾蒂，别逗他了，这小鬼要炸了。”  
身后的压力消失了，尼禄低着头揉了揉手臂，慢慢往旁边移动。突然修长的手指又抓住他，迅速一翻，手腕上的湛蓝玫瑰露了出来。尼禄不满的拽过自己的胳膊，盯着对方。哦，这个棕发女人是异色瞳，高挺的鼻梁上还有道伤疤，对方穿着也很奇怪，白色紧身衣搭配彩色超短裙，完全看不出来年纪（对不起，直男尼禄并没有根据服装就能猜测女性年纪的特殊能力），只能说很成熟（从胸可以判断）。好吧，他又一不小心看到不该看的地方。  
尼禄仰着头，避免和对方直视。

“嘿小鬼，我人在这里，”这个叫蕾蒂的女人伸出手在尼禄下巴上打了几个响指，不是她不想伸高点，是够不到。  
穿着黑色皮裤和黑色抹胸的金发女人摇着腰走过来，“你叫什么名字？”  
尼禄脑子一时短路，竟然脱口而出，“你叫什么名字？”  
一高一矮两个女人同时被问得愣了一下，互相倒在一起笑了起来，“这小鬼太有意思了！”  
尼禄脸上挂不住了，他刚想喊我没有一点意思，又觉得这样太不给力，所以只能半张着嘴呆在那里，结果对面两人笑得更厉害了。  
“尼禄，你在干嘛？”这个时候妮可终于出现了，但下一秒又体现了她作为一个职业叛徒的本性，她竟然认识这两个人！  
“蕾蒂，翠西！没想到这是你们的飞船！太漂亮了！”

妮可先跟她们一起嘲笑了尼禄，然后才想起介绍对方。那个穿学生装的是妮可的老客户，可惜巧的是每次蕾蒂来取货尼禄都不在（缘，妙不可言），所以这是尼禄第一次见N次方的金主妈妈。另一个高个金发美女是翠西的朋友，虽然在妮可这里消费金额够不上VIP，但因为共同的爱好而相熟（尼禄不想提这件事，不过如果你们非要知道，她俩是托尼•雷德格雷夫银河系粉丝会会成员），以前一直都是线上交流，这是第一次面基。  
她们的飞船有个非常响亮的名字：枪炮玫瑰（Guns N' Roses）。  
对了，她们也有一个智能AI，路西卡。

接着尼禄就真正体会了一把，什么叫人工智能。  
“这位英俊的男孩是谁啊？快给我介绍一下，”低沉而又温柔的女声在尼禄左脚刚刚踏上甲板时响起，“小帅哥对我有兴趣吗？受宠如惊，请尽情的探索我吧，不要害羞～”  
“这是尼禄，梦魇号的首席领航员～”蕾蒂双手推着尼禄往前走，她趁机多摸了两把，这小鬼肌肉还挺结实的。  
尼禄的脸自从红了以后，颜色就没退下来过，他手足无措的任由她们带着。  
一旁的妮可完全没有发挥“伙伴”应有的作用，她正叽叽喳喳的跟翠西讨论偶像的事情，“托尼今年参赛飞船叫什么啊？”  
“DMC（devil may cry）。”  
“酷～～～级别呢？”  
“A-3。”  
“太酷了～～～”贫乏的表达能力不足以形容妮可内心的澎湃。  
“我怎么没见呢？”  
“他总是迟到，要习以为常。”  
“哇哦，你是不是认识他本人？怎么知道这么多？”  
翠西高深莫测的笑笑，并未回答。  
妮可激动得要昏过去了。  
尼禄想说，妮可你淡定点，能不能有点比赛的意识！我们不是来搞社交的！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 尼禄：女人，真可怕

**Author's Note:**

> 尼禄：我再也不嫌弃你了（大哭）


End file.
